


Chaos

by Starwars_trash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Italian Job Fusion, Clary and Valentine are not Related, F/M, Good Sebastian Verlac, M/M, Magnus has Low Blood Sugar, Minor Character Death, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Sebastian is not Jonathon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwars_trash/pseuds/Starwars_trash
Summary: Valentine Morgenstern, a cruel, greedy man, kills his partner, Luke, in cold blood and takes all of the money stolen by his team for himself.That was 2 years ago.Today, Clary Fray, Luke's stepdaughter, lives a normal, mundane life; living with her boyfriend, Jace Wayland, a former teammate of Luke and working as a safe saleswoman.Life becomes complicated once again as Clary decides she wants revenge on the man that took her stepfather's life, but not by taking his life, but by taking what matters most to him, his money.Enlisting the help of the former team, they work together to bring chaos to Valentine Morgenstern's life.Note: This story is not a Clace story, this story revolves around all of the main relationships in Shadowhunters.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of a cellphone ringing pierces through the air, causing several people to momentarily turn their attention toward the source of the sound. The ringing cuts off as a tall African-American man lifts the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" The voice of his stepdaughter registers through the phone.

Pausing for a moment he answers, "Venice.” Luke can hear Clary's tired sigh through the phone.

"Now you promise this is your last job, right?"

To which the man confirms, “Yes.”

"It better be... now be safe, please? Both you and Jace."

He smiles fondly. "Yes, don't worry about us. See you soon kiddo, love you." She repeats the sentiment and hangs up the phone, not expecting that to be the last conversation she will ever have with her beloved stepfather.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jace!" a high-pitched female voice resonates throughout the apartment, "Where's my green jacket?" 

"Here." A handsome blond man of average height strides into the room with a forest green parka. He hands his girlfriend the clothing item and grabs her delicate hand as they exit their Brooklyn apartment. 

The couple walks in comfortable silence through the streets of New York; they part ways at the street corner between 5th and Hilton, each heading to their respective jobs. 

A bell chimes above Clary's head as she opens the door of the safe shop.

Dot, the desk attendant, looks up and smiles at the redhead, "Morning Clar, we got the feds waitin' for you at the back."

Clay doesn't appear to be nervous or surprised at the notion and simply nods at the other woman in acknowledgement of the statement.

The small woman walks towards the door labeled with 'Employees Only', confidence in her steps. Opening the door, she sees a tall figure and smirks, asking, "Well, got another job for me?"

He turns around to face her and smiles, revealing blue-eyed man with his blond hair brushed to the side of his right temple.

Clary's smirk grows, "Well Sebastian, lead the way." 

***

Hushed clicking echoed as the redhead crouches by the medium-sized safe, her right ear lightly pressed onto the metal door. She slowly turns the knob of the safe, taking mental notes of the numbers every time a more prominent click is heard. 

Soon enough she has the full code. Smiling, the petite woman quickly unlocks the safe, immediately pressing the stop button on the timer in her hand. 

"Four minutes and thirty-seven seconds," she states, looking up at Sebastian who was watching the process with curious eyes. 

He laughs, "You never fail to amaze me with this."

"You're just too easy to amaze, Seb," she jokes.

The officer shakes his head fondly. "Guess I am."

"What's the deal with this safe anyway?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Now, you know I'm not supposed to share this stuff with you."

She looks up at him with wide eyes and smiles. "Oh, come on... humor me."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Fine. It's for evidence in a case of robbery. Some guy was robbed and killed by his long time friend. Shitty friendship right there."

Clary looks down a bit, the situation feeling a bit familiar. 

If Sebastian notices, he doesn't mention it. "At least the guy's gonna get justice."

The redhead perks up a bit, an idea suddenly forming in her mind. "I gotta go!"

The blond looks down at her, furrowing his brow at the sudden notion. "Well, alright. Thanks for the help and be careful on your way home."

The woman nods as she picks her brown handbag up from the floor, speedily walking towards the exit of the precinct. "Don't worry about me; see you soon!"

***

A key jiggles in the lock of the apartment door. Jace enters his and his girlfriend's shared apartment, contentment shown on his face.

His expression slowly changes to a confused one as he registers Clary sitting on the couch with rigid posture and determination across her face.

"Clary? What's wrong?" 

Silence ensues for a moment after Jace's question.

Clary tips her chin up. "I want to get revenge on Valentine Morgenstern." 

Her boyfriend is taken aback by the direct statement.

"Clary, I know you loved Luke—I did too, he was like a father to me—but we can't commit murder!" Jace exclaims, eyes wide.

The petite woman rolls her eyes. "I'm not talking about murder, Jace!" She stands up, walking towards the shocked man, "What does Valentine Morgenstern care about more than anything?"

"Uhh..." He frowns in confusion.

Clary lets out an exasperated sigh and rolls her eyes again, "God, use your head, Jace! Money!"

Realization dawns on his face. "Ohh..." he says "So, what do you want to do exactly? Steal it?"

She smiles at him innocently. "Yes..."

"What?! Babe, are you crazy?!"

The redhead shrugs. "Maybe, but we have to do this. The man that took Luke's life is still out there, free and sipping margaritas in some mansion, no worries at all. I'd like to wipe the smug smirk, that I know he probably wears 24/7, off his irritating face."

Jace thinks over it for a moment, silence taking over, before cupping his girlfriend's face in his hands. "I love you so much." She smiles as he leans down to peck her lips; as he pulls back, he firmly states, "Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

"So... why exactly are we waiting here?" Clary questions as her and Jace sit on the hood of his red Ford Ranger in a secluded location under an old bridge.

"You'll see."

They wait for a few more seconds before a silver Kawasaki motorcycle pulls up, the driver looking like he's struggling to maneuver the vehicle. 

Clary turns to Jace, who's face is buried in his hands in exasperation.

Finally stopping with a loud screech that makes the couple cringe in unison, the driver takes his helmet off, revealing a brunette man with big brown eyes. He smiles brightly at them, uncovering unusually pointy canines. 

"Simon, you ride that bike like a newborn deer trying to stand up," Jace states, smugness present in his features.

Simon rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Jace." 

Jace smiles at him mockingly. "Clary, this is Simon Lewis, expert hacker... and complete nerd." Simon rolls his eyes at the jab and goes to shake Clary's hand.

She introduces herself. "I'm Clary Fray."

"So, you're this jackass' girlfriend?" Simon inquires, glaring at Jace, who smirks in response.

"Unfortunately," she replies, sighing.

Jace quickly turns his head to glare at her. Clary laughs and kisses him on the cheek.

Revving of a fast motorcycle resonates before anyone else can say anything. The group quickly turns towards the source, a dark purple Kawasaki, the same model as Simon's.

The driver, who actually knows how to operate the bike, appears to be a woman this time.

Her long black hair flows as she speeds towards them. Just as she is a hair’s length apart from the group, she kicks the brake, turning the motorcycle to the side with her foot put out for balance. There's dust in the air as she takes off her helmet, running a hand through her luscious locks. She finally turns her head to fully face them, revealing a gorgeous Latina woman. 

A loud crash causes everyone to turn their attention towards Simon who is sheepishly trying to pick his bike back up off the ground. 

The Latina puts her Kawasaki on the stand and strides over to the struggling man, a smirk on her face. Simon gets his bike on the stand just as his girlfriend grabs his face and kisses him. She pulls away, ignoring the gagging noises Jace is making, and turns her attention towards the other girl in the group.

"This is Isabelle Lightwood, everyone calls her Izzy. She's the weapon's expert of the team."

Izzy simpers at the redhead. "You must be Clary."

The redhead smiles back. "Yep." She looks around. "So, is this the whole team?" 

Jace shakes his head. "There's two more coming."

They wait for five more minutes, creating conversation amongst the group, before Jace gets impatient. "Seriously, where are-"

He gets cut off by a sleek black Corvette with tinted windows pulling up to the group. The engine turns off, both the driver and passenger doors opening.

The driver steps out first: a tall, brunette man in a suit, with a tattoo on his neck. His expression is one of disinterest as he completely ignores the others, moving to step towards the passenger door. He grabs the hand of the occupant, helping another man out of the vehicle. The other person is an average height asian, wearing what looks to be a traditional magenta tunic, which looks like it was made for royalty, and jeans, with eyeliner and blond streaks in his sweeping locks. The asian man gives the taller man a peck on the lips in gratitude, causing the expressionless man to give a small smile.

Izzy smiles as the asian man walks towards her and he kisses her cheek in greeting, "Isabelle, it is lovely to see you."

Clary notices that the man clearly has a very strong foreign accent, though she can't place it exactly. The manner in which he pronounces some words almost resembles Russian, but clearly isn't.

He turns towards the other two guys in the group. "Jack, Salmon."

"Magnus, it's SIMON," the clumsy brunette states while Jace just rolls his eyes. The asian turns around to walk back to the man he came with.

Magnus turns his head to the side, pausing in his stride, and looks around innocently before stating, "That's what I said." 

Simon pouts, crossing his arms like a child, causing his girlfriend to giggle and kiss his cheek. 

Jace speaks up to introduce Magnus, "Clar, this is Magnus Bane: our negotiator and the team's sugar daddy."

Everyone laughs at the wording except Magnus, who rolls his eyes, and Magnus' boyfriend, who remains as stoic as ever.

Clary turns her gaze towards the man Magnus came with, who was sitting on the hood of the Corvette, expecting him to introduce himself as well. She just gets an eye roll and a grumbled "Alec" in response.

"Oh, come now darling, be nice," Magnus chastises the other man. Clary notices Magnus’ r’s to be rather prominent. The extravagant man strides towards the car, turning to face the group as he leans on his boyfriend's chest in between Alec's long legs. 

Alec wraps his arms around his boyfriend possessively, before giving a low "Whatever" in response.

Jace gives Alec an unimpressed look before stating, "This is Alec Lightwood, our resident GRUMP, who also happens to be the one who plans out everything."

Clary appears confused. "You and Izzy are related?"

Alec doesn't answer, but Izzy smiles brightly. "Yep. He's my big brother."

Jace gazes at everyone before properly introducing his girlfriend, "Everyone, this is Clary Fray, my girlfriend, and Luke's stepdaughter. She's a safe expert, and she came up with the idea to get revenge on Valentine."

Alec narrows his eyes. "So, we're endangering ourselves just because little girl wants revenge?"

Clary turns her attention toward Alec, gaze sharp. "Excuse me?"

Alec glares at her, tightening his hold on Magnus. "You've never done this before. We have. We know how dangerous the job is and you want us to endanger our lives just for revenge."

Jace steps in before the argument gets worse. "Alec, I know what it looks like, but this isn't just based on pure thirst for revenge. We all owe it to Luke." Everyone looks down at the mention of their late teammate. "We have to do this for him. Valentine doesn't deserve to live off of that money after what he did."

It is silent in the group for a moment.

Alec sighs, "Fine, for Luke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I honestly really hope I can update soon, but it will be kind of difficult because I have school and I’m really aiming for high honors. Anyway, please leave comments and I hope you guys like it!


End file.
